


You Squeaked Your Way Into My Heart

by unalteredmemory



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unalteredmemory/pseuds/unalteredmemory
Summary: Maraming sorpresa sa unang araw ni Kyungsoo sa bago niyang unit. Mula kahon, mouse traps, boxers hanggang kama.





	You Squeaked Your Way Into My Heart

“Ugh.”

Halatang-halata na ang pagod at inis ni Kyungsoo habang buhat-buhat niya ang huling karton papasok nang kanyang bagong unit. Sa dinami-rami ba naman kase nang araw na pwedeng masira ang elevator nang bagong apartment na lilipatan niya, eh ngayon pa kung kelan dumating na ung mga bagahe niya galing probinsya.

Wala tuloy siyang choice kundi isa-isang iakyat ang mga kahon niya sa taas. Kamusta naman ang 3 floors diba? Doble ingat pa siya dahil karamihan sa mga ito ay laman ang kanyang mga presyus koleksyong manga na ilang taon na niyang kinokolekta.

“Kaasar talaga, ugh.” Pagkalapag nang kahon sa lamesita ay sumalampak na siya agad sa kuchon. Pinagmasdan niya ang gulo sa bago niyang unit. Mula sa patong-patong na kahon, mga maleta, mga kasangkapan sa kusina-

_Skwik_

Napatigil bigla si Kyungsoo. Nanahimik ang buong unit habang kakaba-kaba niyang sinuri ang paligid.

_Skwiiiik skwik skwiiiik_

Napalunok siya. Nagsimulang pagpawisan nang malamig.

Unti-unti siyang binabalot nang taranta dahil hindi niya mawari kung asan nanggagaling ung pesteng tunog na iyon.

_SKWIIK SKWIIIK SKWIK SWKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK_

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

Napatalon si Kyungsoo mula sa kuchon at dali-daling tumakbo sa pinto na parang nakasalalay ang buong buhay niya sa bawat talon niya sa mga nakakalat na kahon. Halos madapa pa ito nang bumungad sa kanya ang dalawang dagang mapagbirong tumawid sa tatakbuhan niya. Wala na siyang pake. Ang gusto lang niya ay makalabas agad!

Halos namutla na siya nang makita niya na ang iba pang daga na nagtatatakbo sa taas nang mga karton.

Kumalabog nang malakas ang pinto pagbukas nito at walang pasensya niyang tinadtad nang katok ang katapat na pinto nang kanyang unit.

_Punyeta ang mga manga ko‼!_

“TULONG PARANGAWAAAAAA AAAAAAA‼‼”

Kung di siguro sobrang nagpapanic si Kyungsoo ay maririnig niya ang yamot pero mala tsokolateng boses na may konting irita na sumigaw nang _Sandale!_ at siguro di niya pagsisisihan nang konte maya-maya na di siya tumitig nang maayos sapagkat ang nagbukas nang pinto ay isang mala Adonis na lalaki at sa sandaling iyon saglit na nakalimutan ni Kyungsoo ang mga daga at ang nanganganib na mangatngat niyang koleksyon.

“Yes? Ano bang problema mo? ang aga-aga nagsisisigaw ka diyan at nambubulabog??” Napakamot sa ulo ‘tong Adonis sa harap niya at nakakahiya man pero naka nganga niyang tinititigan ito.

“A—ano… Kase ano…Ung ano kase.. Ung ano! nasa mga ano ko-“

“Anoooo?” Sabi nung adonis na lalaki.

_Jusko po. Kelangan ko po nang panghuli nang daga hindi panghuli nang kaluluwa ko._

Natauhan lang si Kyungsoo nang marinig niya ang mga sunod sunod na sqwik nang mga daga at sa sobrang takot napayakap na ito sa kapitbahay niya.

“Puta parang-awa tulooooong‼!” Nanginginig ito na natatarantang naka sabit nang mahigpit sa matipunong bisig nang lalaki. Natawa na lang ang kanyang kapit-bahay habang inaalalayan ang kanyang bewang dahil baka matumba sila pareho.

“Alam mo, tutulungan sana kita kaso una sa lahat ang pangalan ko ay hindi “puta” kundi Jongin.” Nakangisi nitong hinawakan ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo upang tumingin siya.

“Pangalawa, bago kita tulungan, baka gusto mong kumalma muna? Di tayo makakapagset-up nang mouse traps kung nakayakap ka pa din sakin, uh… ano ngang pangalan mo?”

Anong petsa na pero tulala pa din si Kyungsoo. Ramdam na ramdam niya ang nakayakap na kamay ni Jongin sa bewang niya, mga matang pakiramdam niya’y unti unti siyang nilulusaw… ung mapagbirong ngiti…

“Uy! hello? Pangalan lang tinatanong ko hindi kasagutan sa kahirapan haha”

“Ah.. ano.. K-Kyung…soo..” nahihiyang sagot ni Kyungsoo habang nahihiyang kumawala sa pagkakayakap niya kay Jongin.

“Kyungsoo.” Nakangiting sinabi ni Jongin ang pangalan niya at pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo nasa langit na siya.

Tinignan ni Jongin ang nakabukas na pinto nang unit ni Kyungsoo. “Normal talagang may mga daga lalo’t matagal-tagal din kasing bakante yang unit na yan. Kaya naman na siguro nang mousetraps hulihin yung mga bubwit. Teka kukuha ako.”

Saglit na naiwan si Kyungsoo habang naglakad pabalik sa loob si Jongin. Huminto ito saglit at lumingon sa kanya.

“Pwede ka pumasok saglit dito kesa nakabantay ka diyan sa pinto?”

Hindi na siya inantay ni Jongin pumasok at naglakad na ito paloob sa isang kwarto.

Halos mapaluhod si Kyungsoo kase parang-awa naka boxers lang pala si Jongin at late na niya napansin.

                                                                               

“Ayan, siguro naman mahuhuli na sila. Iwasan mo lang na ikaw ang makatapak nang mga trap. Sinasabi ko na ngaun pa lang sobrang sakit niyan.” Tumayo si Jongin mula sa sulok nang sala pagkatapos iset-up ang huling trap na may pain pa na maliit na keso.

“Salamat sa tulong Jongin, at pasensya na talaga.”

“Wala ‘yon. Natutuwa nga ako’t may kasama na din ako sa wakas sa floor na to. Ung isang kapit bahay naten kase sa dulo, madalas wala yan tas kapag andyan naman, minsan dala ung boyfriend niya tas alam mo na… medyo maingay sila kung minsan.” Namumula niyang sinabi ‘to at agad naman nagets ni Kyungsoo kung anong tinutukoy niya.

“Uh, gutom ka na ba? Pwede kita ipagluto nang tanghalian, kahit man lang ito para diyan sa pagtulong mo sakin sa mousetraps.” Nahihiyang alok ni Kyungsoo habang tinitignan kung anong rekados ang nabili niya kahapon bago dumiretso sa unit.

“Haha sige kung hindi naman abala sa’yo.”

“Okay bang pasta? Masarap ako gumawa nang carbonara.” Alok ni Kyungsoo habang nag-uumpisang punuin ang pakuluan.

Nakangiting tumungo si Jongin.

Lusaw na lusaw na talaga si Kyungsoo. Lalo pa’t nagpresentang tumulong si Jongin sa pagluluto.

 

Napasarap masyado ang kwentuhan nila nang mapansin nilang gabi na pala.

“Salamat sa pagkain ha? at sa mga pinahiram mong manga.” Isa pang mapanlusaw na ngiti ang binigay ni Jongin habang hawak-hawak ang mga libro. Binuksan ni Kyungsoo ang pinto para sa kanya.

“Anytime. Kung gusto mong ipagluto kita sabihin mo lang.” At late na din narealize ni Kyungsoo na masyadong obvious na gusto niya ulit ipagluto si Jongin. Pero worth it naman, kase mas nakakasilaw na ngiti ang lumabas sa labi nung isa.

 

 

Mag-aalas onse na pero di pa rin makatulog si Kyungsoo. Una sa lahat napaparanoid siya dahil sa dinami dami nang traps na nilagay ni Jongin ni isa wala pang nahuhuling daga.

Pangalawa, rinig na rinig niya ung non-stop sqwik sqwik sqwik na para bang inaasar siya at kinukutya siya nang bongga. Bawat kanto nang higaan niya ay papali- palit niyang tinitignan sa takot na baka may biglang mamasyal na daga sa kama niya. _Jusko po wag naman sana._

At siyempre, di nakikisama sa kanya ang swerte niya. Bumungad sa mga mata niya ung buntot nung isang daga, sobrang lapit dun sa isang tungkod nang kama sa paanan niya.

Isang saglit na AAAAAAH! at kumaripas na siya mabilis pa sa alaskwatro palabas nang unit.

 

Mga ilang segundo din niyang pinag-isipan ang gagawin pagkatapos niya i-lock ang pinto nang unit niya. Pero dahil bago lang siya sa lugar na ‘yon at ayaw din niya matulog sa loob nang kotse, hiniling niya na sana gising pa si Jongin.

_Magtatanong lang ako kung saan ang pinakamalapit na Starbucks. Go Kyungsoo! Kalma! Kaya mo ‘to._

Kinatok niya nang mahinahon ang pinto ni Jongin, at nagulat siya nang bigla itong bumukas agad pagkatapos nang dalawang katok pa lang.

“Kyungsoo.”

_Jusme kelangan ba talagang nakangiti ka kapag tatawagin mo ang pangalan ko???_

“Ano, Jongin,s-sorry nagising ba kita? Itatanong ko lang sana kung may alam kang malapit na 24hrs na café dito?”

Natawa si Jongin.

“Balak mo ba dun magpalipas nang magdamag?”

Natahimik si Kyungsoo. Mukhang nagets na ni Jongin agad ang nangyari.

“Ah.. narinig mo no? Ung sigaw ko?” Tumango si Jongin.

_Ugh parang-awa lamunin na sana ako nang sahig ngaun na. Ayoko naaaa._

“Pwede ka makitulog dito kung gusto mo? Mas ok na un kesa mapuyat ka lang sa labas.” Binuksan ni Jongin ang pinto nang kanyang unit, at nakakaamoy si Kyungsoo nang matamis na tsokolate.

“Uh? Seryoso ka ba? Kakakilala lang naten ano bang malay mo kung serial killer pala ako?”

“Hahahaha sapat na siguro ung pinaalam mo sakin ung greatest fear mo at ung buhay pako pagkatapos kumain nang luto mo para isipin kong wala ka namang masamang binabalak.” Hinila niya si Kyungsoo papasok at siyempre, masyado nang overwhelmed si Kyungsoo para pumiglas pa.

 

“Sa kama ka na matulog Kyungsoo. Baka mahirapan ka makatulog kung sa folding bed sa sahig dahil baka maisip mo ung mga daga. Well wala naman dito sa unit pero…. mas ok na sa taas ka na lang.” ani ni Jongin habang binubuklat ang folding bed niya sa lapag, katabi nang kama.

“Hala! Wag na okay na ko sa sahig ako na nga 'tong nakikitulog…” hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang dulo nang folding bed para kunin kay Jongin.

“Okay lang anu ba, bisita kita kaya ayos lang yan.” Nagbibiruan pa silang naghilaan nang folding bed habang nagtatalo kung sino ang hihiga saan. Napalakas nang konte ang hila ni Kyungsoo at na out of balance si Jongin.

“ughhh sorry. Okay ka lang ba?” Medyo tumayo nang konte si Kyungsoo at napatigil nang napansin niya na pareho na silang nasa kama ni Jongin.

Dumilat si Jongin at tinitigan siya. Hindi niya masabi pero sobrang ganda tignan ni Kyungsoo habang natatamaan nang liwanag nang buwan galing sa bintana.

“Inaantok na ko.” Nakangiting sinabi ni Jongin.

“Ah sige akin na tong-“

Hindi na natapos ni Kyungsoo ang susunod niyang sasabihin dahil hinila na siya ni Jongin pababa ulit sa kama. Nalaglag na lang ang folding bed sa sahig.

“uhhhh Jongin…?” Namumulang kamatis na si Kyungsoo.

“Mhm? Tulog na.”

Nanahimik na lang si Kyungsoo habang ineenjoy ang mahigpit na yakap ni Jongin sa kanya. Mukhang seryoso nga siya nung sinabi niyang inaantok na siya dahil saglit lang eh naririnig na niyang humilik si Jongin.

“Good night.”

 

Kinabukasan, medyo nahihiyang bumangon si Kyungsoo kase nahuli niyang tinitignan siya ni Jongin habang natutulog siya.

 

Pagkatapos mag-agahan, sabay nilang chineck ung unit ni Kyungsoo.

Wala pa din nahuling daga.

 

_Ugh jusko naman o._

 

Tinignan siya ni Jongin sabay ngiti, “Pwede ka ulit makitulog mamaya.” 

Natawa na lang si Kyungsoo.

 

_Ay thank you Lord!_

**Author's Note:**

> Weee~~ hello huhu comeback to sa sobrang tagal na hiatus. Thank God sa blessings nang kaisoo this year~ Happy Valentine's Day! Medyo base ung fic sa personal experience ko kaya kung napatawa kita at napakilig, yay~
> 
> medyo kabado kase ako dahil first tagalog fic ko 'to~ Sana magustuhan niyo >w<


End file.
